DJ Pon-3 (EG)
DJ Pon-3's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls DJ Pon-3 makes several appearances in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, including hallway cameo appearances, in the cafeteria, and at the Cakes' Sweet Shoppe. In the cafeteria, Applejack removes her glasses during the song Equestria Girls. She later serves as a disc jockey at the Fall Formal. She briefly sings along with the song This is Our Big Night. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3 appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. In one scene, she listens to music on her headphones in the cafeteria during the Dazzlings' song. She later appears at the Sweet Shoppe strutting to her own music in a similar fashion to Music to My Ears. After the Dazzlings convince Trixie to trap the Rainbooms under the Mane Event stage, Spike arrives with DJ Pon-3 to rescue them. As Spike explains, DJ Pon-3 had been wearing her headphones throughout, making her immune to the Dazzlings' spell. With the Dazzlings on stage, DJ Pon-3 arrives with her Rockin' Convertible, converting it into a DJ station to provide music and speakers for the Rainbooms to defeat the Dazzlings. As the film ends, she is seen sitting behind a DJ booth on the stage as Sunset Shimmer writes to Princess Twilight. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts DJ Pon-3 is the lead role in the musical short Music to My Ears, in which she struts through the city while listening to dubstep on her headphones. She passes by a policeman directing traffic and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and she stops at the Sweet Shoppe to buy something to eat from Mrs. Cake. When she reaches Canterlot High School and dances through the hallways, Principal Celestia stops her and confiscates her headphones. As Celestia walks away, DJ Pon-3 continues listening to music on her earbuds. In Guitar Centered, DJ Pon-3 works at a music store and greets the Rainbooms as they enter. After Rainbow Dash wins over Trixie in their shred-off, she presents Rainbow Dash with the double-necked guitar that she and Trixie both coveted in. In Pinkie on the One, DJ Pon-3 makes a cameo in the cafeteria scene where Pinkie Pie drums with her silverware. In Shake Your Tail, DJ Pon-3 serves as a disc jockey during Twilight and her friends' performance of the titular song. In one shot, she operates a turntable. In a later shot, she dances while wearing the Canterlot Wondercolts ears and tail. In Perfect Day for Fun, DJ Pon-3 watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo. Beginning with this short, DJ Pon-3's design is slightly altered; she wears sneakers instead of knee-high boots. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, DJ Pon-3 adds some beats to Rainbow Dash's CHS Rally Song. She works a turntable during Pinkie Pie's party for the Crystal Prep Academy students, and she appears chatting with Lemon Zest at the end of the film. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, DJ Pon-3 goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she is paired with Fluttershy in the Amethyst Tent. She mostly appears in background shots of student campers, usually bobbing her head to the music in her headphones. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In Dance Magic, DJ Pon-3 provides sound mixing during the Rainbooms' Dance Magic music video. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In Mirror Magic, DJ Pon-3 briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Raise This Roof, DJ Pon-3 appears performing at the Canterlot High Fall Formal. Get the Show on the Road title card background text includes "DJPN3" horizontally flipped. In Epic Fails, she makes a background appearance sitting in the school cafeteria. In Good Vibes, Twilight fixes her broken turntable, and she later performs at Rarity's mall boutique to attract customers. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending In Overpowered, DJ Pon-3 appears in Pinkie Pie's memories sitting next to her. In Aww... Baby Turtles, she briefly appears standing on the beach with Octavia Melody. In the second season, she appears attending an advanced physics class in Schedule Swap. In I'm on a Yacht, she appears performing at a pool party on the Luxe Deluxe cruise ship. In Five Lines You Need to Stand In, she appears standing in the security line for the Starswirled Music Festival. DJ Pon-3 is the main focus of one of the endings of Fluttershy's Butterflies, in which she helps with Fluttershy's audition for the school play by enamoring the audience with lights, music, and special effects. In the Rarity ending of Driving Miss Shimmer, she makes a background appearance walking down a sidewalk. In Opening Night and Happily Ever After Party, she appears in the school play audience. She is a main focus in the second season short The Last Drop, in which she performs "Starswirl" at the Starswirled Music Festival and selects an audience member for an interactive experience. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, DJ Pon-3 briefly appears in Applejack's memories performing with the Rainbooms in the climax of the Battle of the Bands. She later appears in a yearbook photo, and even later holding a yearbook in front of the school. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, DJ Pon-3 makes a cameo appearance lying on a sunlounger while enjoying the spring break cruise aboard the Luxe Deluxe and expresses confusion when Rainbow Dash asks if anyone has seen "bad magic" aboard the yacht. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, DJ Pon-3 appears standing in the security line for the Starswirled Music Festival with Octavia Melody on the first day of the festival and in many of the time loops of the festival's first day. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In the segment "Dashing Through the Mall", DJ Pon-3 appears standing in a line to a pet store with Octavia Melody at the mall. In the segment "O Come All Ye Squashful", she appears exchanging holiday cards with Octavia while sitting on stairs at the school. Depiction in comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, DJ Pon-3 appears on page 22 in a Canterlot High classroom with Fluttershy and on pages 41-43 and 45 watching the Wondercolts/Shadowbolts soccer game. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, DJ Pon-3 appears on pages 28 and 34 looking irritated due to "Anon-a-Miss"'s cyber-bullying. Other depictions Chapter books Of the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks screenplay novelization of animated shorts, DJ Pon-3 appears on the cover and spine and, in the story, communicates through text messages rather than speech. Software Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. includes DJ Pon-3 as a background character. ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Always chill and ready to rock, DJ Pon-3 spins the hits Canterlot High loves to hear. When she drives up in her so-cool convertible wearing her signature shades, she commands attention without even saying a word. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore and Legend of Everfree descriptions DJ PON-3 is known by everyone at Canterlot High for her awesome taste in music and her rockin' style. She wears her signature shades and headphones all of the time, no matter what! Merchandise Three dolls of DJ Pon-3 have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a "Design & Decorate" doll with hairbrush and microphone, a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset, and a doll that is sometimes packaged with the Rockin' Convertible vehicle toy. Another DJ Pon-3 doll has also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games with the Canterlot High Playset. In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All (Replica Journal), DJ Pon-3 writes two comments about the Shadowbolts and signs her name as "DJ Pon". Quotes Gallery References ru:DJ Pon-3 (ДиЭ) Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Supporting characters